


Daisies, Tulips, and Violets. Oh My!

by fadedreams



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 5+1 Things, Canon Compliant, F/M, Fluff, Gryffindor Reader, Mutual Pining, Reader-Insert, mostly - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:28:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29171127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fadedreams/pseuds/fadedreams
Summary: A familiar scream had you darting from under the table. You watched as a group of the pixies lifted Neville onto the light fixture.“Neville!” Your shout unheard through the pixies’ screaming. You ducked as another reached out for you and caught Hermione’s eyes. She lifted her wand and you nodded.“Immobilus!” You both shouted.Every pixie froze, their bodies floating mid-air and you breathed a sigh of relief.“Why is it always me?” A sad voice above you asked.-The fives times you came to Neville's rescue and the one time he came to yours.
Relationships: Neville Longbottom/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 48





	Daisies, Tulips, and Violets. Oh My!

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! 
> 
> So, when I started writing in the HP world I really didn't think I'd ever branch out from the twins. However, I dove _deep_ into some HP fic over the last few weeks and got this itch I couldn't scratch. Somehow, Draco and Neville came to the forefront and my dear Emma made me swear I'd try to write it so here we are. I haven't put much thought into either, they kind of just wrote themselves. So if they stray off the timeline or mix film/books, don't mind it much. 
> 
> This isn't the most traditional 5 + 1 (neither is Draco's tbqh) but eh, I hope you like it? This small idea got away from me a bit and it's unbetaed so all mistakes are my own!

Your hands wouldn’t stop shaking. Balling them into fists, you smiled up reassuringly to your mum and gave them each a tight hug before joining the rest of the students onto the train.

Anxiously, you’d looked through all the train cars until you’d managed to find an empty one. You placed Persephone, your grey kitten, onto the seats carefully and sat by the window. Your parents had managed to find you and waved enthusiastically. With a tight smile, you waved back. Jerking forward, you flinched as the train pulled out of Platform 9 ¾.

“I’m nervous,” you admitted quietly to Persephone. She glanced up at you and meowed softly. With a glance at the empty car, you unhooked the carrier’s door and let her climb into your lap. She purred loudly, her paws kneading your leg.

You’d only just managed to get your shoulders to relax from around your ears when a boy slammed the door open. You whipped your head up and froze.

“I-I,” the boy stuttered, his eyes wide as he took you in.

“Yes?” You said, voice embarrassingly high. You cleared your throat when he didn’t move.

A small girl, her hair wild and eyes kind, came up behind him. “Neville, have you found him?”

“Found who?” You asked.

“He’s looking for his toad, Trevor,” she said, coming into the train car. She extended a hand and you shook it. “Hermione Granger.”

You introduced yourself and Persephone pawed at Hermione’s jumper. “Sorry,” you said, a little embarrassed. “She loves meeting new people.”

“She has two different colored eyes,” the boy, Neville, finally stuttered out.

Feeling defensive, you pulled her to your chest. “Yes, her mother had it too. It’s called heterochromia,” you said, lifting your chin up into the air a little.

“It’s beautiful,” he said earnestly.

You felt your face warm and you ducked your head. “Thank you,” you said, holding Persephone out so he could pet her. She meowed as he pet her head and you grinned when her claw got stuck in his sleeve. He made a choking sound when she started to climb up his arm and settled by his shoulder.

“She likes you too, Neville,” Hermione said, shooting you a smile.

“Anything from the trolley dears?” A friendly witch asked. You glanced at the cart, a little confused, and noticed that Hermione did too.

Neville seemed to realize you were both a little lost before nodding. “Three chocolate frogs, cauldron cakes, and pumpkin pastries please!”

Just as quickly as she’d arrived, she’d moved on.

“Sorry, I’d never seen any of those things before. My parents are muggles,” Hermione admitted quietly, “thanks Neville. I’ve read all the books on our list, I’m so excited to start classes!”

“No problem,” he said around a mouthful of something orange. He offered a small bite to Persephone, still curled around his neck, who swiped at it and licked it off her paw.

“I’m half blood,” you said to Hermione. “My mum’s a muggle, my dad’s a wizard but he’s muggleborn so I haven’t spent a lot of time in the wizarding world. It’s a bit jarring isn’t it?”

Hermione smiled, her blush fading and nodded. “Wasn’t Diagon Alley wonderful?”

“Very! It wasn’t my first time, but I’d never been inside Gringotts before!” You said.

“I’m a pureblood,” Neville said, “but my Gran was really worried I was a squib. My uncle hung me out a window.”

“That’s awful!” You said.

Neville shrugged. “It worked!”

“Well,” you said opening up your chocolate frog, “I hope you find Trevor.”

Neville shot up. “Oh no, Trevor!” He shoved the remaining treats into his pocket. “I forgot. I need to find him.”

Before either of you could speak, he darted out the car, Persephone rubbing her face against his head.

“Oh – my….cat,” you said, voice trailing off as the door slammed.

Hermione giggled and counted to five. As if planned, Neville ran back into the car and placed a disgruntled looking Persephone softly next to you.

“Sorry!” He said, face painfully red. “I forgot she was on my shoulders!”

You smiled and carefully placed her into her carrier. “That’s alright. Hermione and I can help you look for Trevor.” You looked over at her and she nodded.

“Alright, I can go this way,” you pointed behind you.

“I’ll go this way,” Hermione said, turning towards the opposite direction.

“Don’t worry,” you told Neville, going into the train car next to yours where you could see two redheaded boys. “We’ll find him!”

/////

The Fat Lady shot you a stern look as you snuck back into the common room, your expression innocent. “I know you’re up to no good – those twins already let me know you’d be coming,” she huffed, swinging the door open.

“Thank you!” You said, grinning.

You’d all planned a _spectacular_ prank on Filch – he wasn’t going to know what hit him. You yawned; jaw audibly cracking as you stumbled through the portrait.

Automatically heading towards the left staircase, you tripped over something.

“Ouch! Bloody hell,” you groaned, rubbing your shin. You glanced down and shrieked when you realized you’d tripped over some _one_. “Oh my god!”

You dropped down next to Neville’s immobile body and you reached out towards his neck. “Okay, you still have a pulse. Can you see me?”

Neville groaned, his eyes moving wildly from left to right.

“Oh, I don’t know what to do – I don’t know the right spell,” you said. “Well, I do know the spell, I’ve just never used it.”

You glanced around desperately, looking for something or someone to help you.

“Should I go wake up McGonagall?” You asked yourself. “She’ll ask me how I found you – oh sod it, I can levitate you to Madam Pomfrey. Neville, you’ll be alright. I’ve got you, okay? I’m really good at the levitating spell. Don’t be scared.”

Before you reached out to move him, you squeezed his frozen hand. With a deep breath, you raised your shaking wand. “ _Wingardum leviosa._ ”

/////

Madam Pomfrey shot you a knowing look as you grinned when she asked you how you’d come across him.

“Will he be alright?” You asked. She’d managed to reverse the spell, but he’d gone limp in the hospital bed.

“He’ll be right as rain,” Madam Pomfrey said. She raised her wand. “ _Rennervate_.”

Neville shot up, his hair stuck up in different places and took great gulps of air.

“You’re alright,” you said quickly, your hand reaching out for his. Neville gripped your hand tightly, as if anchoring himself and you helped calm him down.

He nodded and shot Madam Pomfrey a nervous look. She rolled her eyes. “I’ll be in my office. Longbottom, you’re to stay here until the morning. I want to keep an eye on you.”

“Yes ma’am, thank you,” he said, always polite.

You bit back a smile but turned back to Neville as she disappeared through her office. “Who did it?”

“It was Hermione, Harry and Ron,” he whispered back, “I knew they were going to sneak out and didn’t want us to lose any more points!”

“Oh, Neville,” you rubbed a hand down your face. “Hermione’s the best in our year!”

“I know,” he sighed, “you’re quite close behind her though.”

Your face warmed and you blinked. “Oh, w-well, cheers.”

He smiled and you both jolted when you realized you were still holding hands. Releasing his quickly, he sat up in bed and you both awkwardly avoided eye contact.

“Where were they going anyways?” You asked Neville.

“That’s just it – I don’t know!” He said. “I don’t want to tell a Professor…”

“They might not get caught after curfew,” you said optimistically. “They’ll probably be alright, besides, Hermione’s with them.”

Neville nodded nervously and you picked at your nails. “Did you…want me to stay?” You asked.

“You don’t have to,” Neville said, his face falling.

Glancing around at the mostly empty infirmary, you climbed into the empty bed nearest to his. You’d figure that Madam Pomfrey would wake you up to kick you out anyway.

“Good night Neville,” you said softly, burrowing into the pillow.

“Good night,” he answered, his smiling blinding, “thanks for finding me.”

* * *

Sat between Fred and George, you joined them in cheering as Ginny made her way to the Gryffindor table after being sorted.

“I told you,” you said, your grin wide. “I told you Ginny!”

She beamed, accepting the tight hug you and George sandwich her into. As the rest of the students made their way into their new houses, you realized that you couldn’t find Ron or Harry anywhere.

“Oh no,” you said your palm hitting your forehead.

“What?” Ginny asked.

“Ron and Harry aren’t here,” you said, sighing, “they’re probably off doing something that’ll earn us last place or land them in detention until Christmas.”

Fred laughed. “Or both.”

You shot him a look and wrung your hands together.

“Did you see that there’s a new Dark Arts Professor?” Neville said, trying to distract you.

George huffed. “Him and his fifty books we had to buy.” He wrinkled his nose and glanced up at the Professor. “Seems like a git to me.”

“Can’t be worse than Snape,” you grumbled.

Neville nodded, agreeing with you. You opened your mouth to ask Hermione if she’d read Lockhart’s books yet when a familiar voice drifted over from the Slytherin table.

“I see you’re back again Longbottom,” Draco sneered, “braver than I am. If I were you, I would’ve shut myself away in embarrassment.”

His two sidekicks laughed, snorting like he’d come up with something clever. Neville ducked, his ears burning red and you frowned.

“Disgusting,” Goyle agreed.

“Oi,” you said, chucking a roll of bread at Malfoy and grinning when it bounced off his head. “Who in the bloody hell was talking to you? For someone who claims to hate Gryffindor you sure do seem interested in our conversations.”

“How _dare_ you talk to me?” Draco snapped after sputtering. You rolled your eyes. “You half-”

George and Fred clutched their wands tightly and Draco seemed to notice. They glared at him menacingly and he sneered before turning back to his table.

“Oh,” you clutched your imaginary pearls, batting your eyelashes at them, “my heroes!”

“Shove off,” Fred said, elbowing you. George laughed, his arm coming around your shoulders. “We available for hire for any defending needs you have.” He winked.

You snorted. “You wish Weasley.” Turning back to Neville and, without thinking, reached out for his hand. “Don’t let him get to you, he’s a right foul _git_.”

Draco’s twitch let you know he’d heard you and you huffed, annoyed. The fingers under yours lightly squeezed yours and you snapped your eyes back to Neville’s.

“Thanks,” he said, almost inaudibly in the chaos of dinner. You froze.

An elbow to your ribs made you jump and you turned to Fred, pulling your hand from Neville’s quickly.

“Shouldn’t you be more worried about your brother instead of demolishing that tart?” You asked him, before he could tease you about…whatever that was.

“He’s with Harry,” Fred said, shooting you a look that you knew meant he wasn’t letting it go, “how bad could it be?”

/////

You _hated_ Gilderoy Lockhart. Hermione sighed dreamily next to you again and you shot her a disbelieving look.

“Can you believe them?” You whispered to Ron, who shot you a grateful look.

“That’s what I’ve been saying!” He whispered back furiously. He shot Harry a look who nodded furiously.

“Cornish pixies?” You heard Seamus say. Turning back towards the front, you watched Lockhart as he shook their cage playfully. The small blue creatures hissed at his hand.

Before you understood what was happening, he’d released them. The entire class started screaming. Susan Bones, a Hufflepuff you’d started to befriend, grabbed your wrist and pulled you underneath the table. You pulled out your wand and stunned any that came too close.

A familiar scream had you darting from under the table. You watched as a group of the pixies lifted Neville onto the light fixture.

“Neville!” Your shout unheard through the pixies’ screaming. You ducked as another reached out for you and caught Hermione’s eyes. She lifted her wand and you nodded.

“ _Immobilus_!” You both shouted.

Every pixie froze, their bodies floating mid-air and you breathed a sigh of relief.

“Why is it always me?” A sad voice above you asked.

“Oh, Neville, I’ll get you down,” you said, levitating him carefully with Hermione.

“Are you alright?” You asked, wincing when you saw blood trail down to his knuckles.

“They’ve got sharp nails,” Ron said, rubbing at a small scratch on his neck. “Bloody Lockhart.”

“Ronald!” Hermione said.

“Sorry Hermione,” you shook your head, “I’ve got to agree with Ron.”

“He’s done so much, I’m sure there’s a reason!” She insisted.

You caught Harry’s eyes and you both bit back a laugh.

“Come on Neville,” you said, offering your arm as support, “I can take you to Madam Pomfrey. That scratch on your head looks bad.”

“Thanks,” he mumbled, limping out the door.

“You guys alright?” You asked the rest of them. Hermione nodded and smiled knowingly at you.

“Don’t worry about us, we can take care of it – you both go along!” She said. You shot her a look.

“We can?” Ron mumbled. “ _Ouch_! Blimey Hermione.”

“Does it hurt?” You asked Neville, helping him up the stairs. “What a stupid question, you’re bleeding of course it hurts!”

Neville shot you a soft smile and you ducked your head. “Not too bad, Malfoy’s done worse,” he said.

You scowled. “I don’t know why they won’t leave you alone,” you said. “Maybe I can jinx him one day, just for being a git.”

Neville laughed, his eyes brightening. “You’d get in trouble.”

“I’m always in trouble, the twins are my best mates,” you said, smiling at his brighter expression. “Besides, you’re worth ten of him.”

Neville’s cheeks reddened as you guided him towards the infirmary.

Speaking of the devil. You watched as the familiar blonde sat in a chair across from Pomfrey in her office.

You scowled. “He’s like Beetlejuice, even mentioning him makes him come up,” you muttered.

“Beetlejuice?” Neville asked, confused.

You fidgeted nervously. “Oh, um, it’s a muggle thing-”

“Well, if it isn’t the blood traitor,” Draco said, his lips curled into a nasty sneer. “Still hanging around these types I see.”

“If you think I won’t slap that smirk off your face you’ve really fallen off your broom too many times,” you snapped.

“You wouldn’t dare,” he said, nose up in the air.

With a quick step forward, you watched as Draco flinched. Grinning widely, you stepped back towards Neville. “Seems like even you know it, Malfoy. Run along now, we wouldn’t want you missing any more class.”

“How dare you command me-”

“Mr. Malfoy! I thought I told you to get back to class,” Madam Pomfrey said, expression fierce. He shot you both a withering glare before stomping off. “Oh Longbottom, what’s happened now?”

Within a few minutes, Neville was bandaged up and given a nasty potion to drink. Your expression must’ve still shown your disgust because Neville laughed a few minutes later as you walked him towards Gryffindor Tower.

“It really wasn’t that bad,” he told you.

“You’re braver than I am,” you said, wrinkling your nose, “I would’ve thrown a fit.”

Neville laughed incredulously. “I’m not brave. I’ve always thought that the hat made a mistake. I think I was supposed to be a Hufflepuff.”

The Fat Lady tutted at Neville. “Another injury Neville?”

“I know _plenty_ of brave Hufflepuffs,” you said, shooting him a look. “Besides…” You trailed off.

Neville looked up at you. “I don’t think it made a mistake, you’re courageous when you want to be.” Without letting him respond, or looking at his face, you waved and ran towards the stairs – you had double potions soon.

* * *

You felt like your entire face was on fire as you rushed into the greenhouse. Professor Sprout nodded at you and you made your way to your usual table.

“So, what’s got you looking like a remembrall?” Dean asked, dropping his books onto your table.

“A Durmstrang boy asked her to the Yule ball,” Hermione said, eyes narrowed as she took her seat behind you.

“Ah, young love,” Dean teased.

“She said _no_ ,” Hermione replied.

Dean’s eyebrows rose and you fidgeted under their stares. “Are you…waiting for someone specific to ask you?”

“Of course not,” you said quickly – _too_ quickly.

Hermione’s eyes darted across the room and you focused on your textbook.

“I just don’t want to go with someone I don’t know,” you said defensively.

“Well, you need to say yes to someone eventually,” Hermione said, “the ball is in a few weeks!”

“I can tell Hannah I don’t want to go anymore,” Dean said, “if you need someone to go with.”

“Don’t you dare!” You and Hermione said in unison.

Dean blinked and you shot him a grateful smile. “I appreciate the gesture, but please do not break that poor girl’s heart. The looks she sends you at dinner makes anyone nauseous.”

Hermione snorted and you smiled. Dean crossed his arms. “It’s not my fault I’m so irresistible,” he joked.

You groaned, throwing your quill at him.

Harry and Ron rushed in, waved to you both, and sat down next to Hermione.

Your eyes, against your will, also glanced across the room. Neville stood at the edge of the table with two Hufflepuffs, tending to their tree.

“He’s never going to be brave enough to ask,” Dean whispered.

You jumped. “He’s brave,” you said defensively. “Besides, I’m not waiting…for him to ask.” You said unconvincingly.

“I know he’s brave,” Dean laughed, “you’re just…really scary. Everyone knows. I reckon that’s why you haven’t asked him either.”

“I-I don’t know what you’re talking about,” you narrowed your eyes. “I’m not _scary_.”

“You’re scary to _him_ ,” Dean shot you a knowing look. “Right. Well, almost everyone’s got a date now.”

“I know,” you said miserably, looking up at him. “Does…” you thought against it.

With a sad smile, he nodded. “He’s asked Ginny,” he said. “Told us all yesterday.”

You straightened, as if lightning had struck you. “Good for them. I didn’t know they liked each other.”

“Come off it,” Dean scoffed, “I doubt they’re going as more than friends. He’s fancied you since we were first years.”

“You don’t need to console me,” you said, pride wounded. “I already said I wasn’t waiting for anyone to ask. I just didn’t want to go with someone I didn’t know.”

“Go where?” Seamus said, popping up.

You shot Dean a look. _Conversation over._ To his credit, Dean nodded and slid his hand under the desk to squeeze yours before turning to Seamus.

“To the Yule ball, she got asked by basically all of Durmstrang.”

You rolled your eyes. “Not all of them, two boys. Well, Hermione did say one of them asked her to ask me but that does _not_ count.”

“Do you want to go together?” Seamus asked. “I was going to ask Susan but, I think we’d have fun. What do you reckon?”

Glancing over your shoulder, towards Neville, you smiled. “Yeah, I think we’d have fun. Why not?” You narrowed your eyes at Seamus. “Just to be clear, as friends, right?”

Seamus laughed. “’Course, unless you’d like to snog – then who am I to deny ya?” He winked at you cheekily.

Dean choked, visibly biting back laughter and you whacked Seamus on the shoulder. “Finnigan!”

“What’s Seamus done now?” A voice asked. You snapped your eyes up and saw Neville smiling at you all. Clearing your throat, you quicky placed your newly planted Wiggentree onto the shelf with the others.

“ _Nothing_ ,” you said shortly, grabbing your bag and turning to Sprout. “Professor, I’ve finished early. Could I be excused?”

“Of course, dear,” she smiled at you, “five minutes everyone! Be gentle with the roots!”

Neville reached out to tap your wrist. “I’m almost done, did you want to-”

“Sorry, can’t,” you said, interrupting him, “I’ve got to run back to my dorm for a book. I’ll see you all in Charms, yeah?”

“Yeah,” Dean nodded, shooting Neville a pitying look.

“Oh, what color are your robes?” You asked Seamus, hand reaching for the doors.

“Black,” he said, looking a bit confused towards Neville, “shouldn’t clash with anything you’ve got.”

You smiled. “Brilliant.” Without looking at Neville’s hurt expression, you waved to Dean and Seamus.

“Blimey,” you heard Seamus mutter, “what’d you do to her Longbottom?”

Dean sighed and you willed him to be quiet.

“Nothing…I think. What’d she mean about your robes?” Neville asked.

You bit your cheek and closed the greenhouse door behind you.

It didn’t matter that he was taking Ginny. He could date whoever he wanted.

/////

You’d managed to avoid Ginny for over a week before she cornered you. You’d woken up early, sneaking past your dormmates and making your way towards the carriages to Hogsmeade. You needed to buy a dress – if there were any left. Hermione would be hurt you didn’t ask her to go with you but, you thought it’d be best to go alone.

There were a few Ravenclaw girls ahead of you in line. One of them waved and you smiled.

“So, are you ever going to tell me why you’re mad or are you going to just keep avoiding me?” A voice asked behind you.

Jumping, you only managed to keep in your expletive. “Godric’s ghost, Weasley. You’re going to kill me.”

“Serves you right,” she said, crossing her arms.

“I-I’m not avoiding you,” you said, unconvincingly.

“Right, and I’m a Dumbledore,” she huffed.

You couldn’t look at her, so you tried to focus on the carriages. “I’m not, I’m just overwhelmed with the Yule ball and everything.”

“I can help you,” she said, her hand coming up to touch your arm. “We always tell each other everything. What…what did I do?”

Her eyes looked sad and you realized you were being silly. Ginny was one of your best friends – it wasn’t her fault your own feelings were jumbled.

“You didn’t do anything,” you said, reaching out to hug her. She clung onto you tightly and you squeezed her. “I was working through my own stupidity. I’m sorry, forgive me?”

“’Course,” she said instantly, “but, are you really okay?”

“I am,” you said, smiling faintly. “I’m actually going to Hogsmeade to get a dress.”

“Without Hermione?” Ginny smiled in a way that reminded you of the twins. “She’s going to be cross.”

You rolled your eyes. “I’ll lend her my first edition and she’ll forgive me.”

Ginny laughed and climbed into the next carriage. You hopped in behind her and rubbed your head when you hit it.

“You really always bump your head in the same spot, you’d think you’d have learned by now,” she joked, smiling.

“Ugh, you would think,” you said, scrunching your face. “Did you already get your dress?”

“Yeah! Mum’s sending it over, I’ve got the magazine back in my room. I’ll show you when we’re back,” she smiled, her face turning pink, “I didn’t think I’d get to go! Only a few third years are going.”

A few tendrils of jealousy swirled in your chest before you stomped them down. Ginny turned to you. “I heard you’re going with Seamus,” she said, winking.

“It’s just as friends,” you said quickly, “you know how we are. We’ll have fun.”

Nodding, Ginny grinned. “It sounds exciting!”

Trying your hardest at being nonchalant, you picked at your mittens when you said: “I heard you and Neville are going together.”

“He asked me last week,” Ginny said, “I was going to tell you before you started ignoring-”

Her voice trailed off and her eyes narrowed.

Panicking, you stood up and kicked the door open. “Oh, look at that! We’re here!”

“Hold on!”

You froze. Blinking away the snowflakes from your eyelashes you turned around and shot her a confused look. “You said you’d come with me to find a dress? We should get there before everyone else comes down.”

“When I told Hermione you were ignoring me, she said she could understand why. She said she couldn’t tell me but…Merlin’s beard. Do you fancy Neville?” She asked, her voice high-pitched.

“Be quiet!” You said, shushing her. “Blimey, announce it to the whole village.”

“So, you _do_?” She asked, her eyes lighting up.

“I do not,” you said emphatically. “I just…thought he’d ask… well – never mind what I thought!” You turned around and marched towards the store.

“Oh no, you thought I was excited because I fancied him,” she said, falling into step beside you. “You must’ve been so hurt. I promise, we’re only going as friends!”

“You can go as whatever you’d like,” you said, huffing, “really, Ginny, I swear. I’m not mad.”

She reached out and grabbed your arm. “ _Stop_.”

You exhaled harshly and dropped your eyes to your feet. “I know!” She said, grinning. “Why don’t I tell him I can’t go? Seamus surely won’t be mad if you go with Neville.”

“No, please don’t,” you said, reaching out to grab her gloved hands. You caught her eyes and smiled. “I’ve already told Seamus I’ll go with him. Besides, you’ve got a dress and I’d love to have you there. I just…I had this image of us going together. That’s completely my fault. I could’ve asked him, and I didn’t. So, it’s not _just_ his fault.”

“Oh,” she said, pouting. “I’m really sorry.”

“There’s nothing to be sorry for,” you assured her. “Alright?”

She nodded, linking her arm with yours. “Right, well, if he was stupid enough not to ask you in the first place – let’s make sure you look so good he’ll regret it.”

You laughed, squeezing her arm and continued walking towards the shop. “Just, don’t…tell anyone. Please?”

“Of course not,” she swore, “I wouldn’t.”

“Thanks,” you said quietly.

On the carriage ride back, one dress, and multiple pounds of candy later, Ginny made a pensive sound.

“What?” You asked around a mouthful of chocolate.

“He does stare at you an awful lot,” she said.

“Who?” You asked, glancing around the empty carriage. You’d only just managed to get one of the last few back to the castle.

“Neville!” She said. “At breakfast, he always sits across from you. He gets this grumpy look on his face if one of the twins beats him to it. I reckon that’s why he gets up so early sometimes.”

“Oh, I thought we’d moved on from this,” you groaned.

Ginny smiled. “He’s always sat next to you at the quidditch matches,” she said, “what if he was just too nervous?”

“Please, mercy, can we drop it?” You pleaded.

With a knowing look, Ginny nodded. “Oh, alright. I bet you a chocolate frog that he’ll ask you to dance.”

“Ginny!”

“I’m only teasing,” she said, smiling sheepishly. “Well, not really because it is quite obvious now that I know.”

You sighed and she held up her hands.

“Let’s go straight to dinner?” She asked, climbing out the carriage and helping you with your bags. “I’m starving.”

“Me too,” you said, grateful the topic had changed. You both laughed over Ginny’s recount of Fred and George’s newest prank as you walked towards the Gryffindor table.

You sat down, placing your coat beside you and within a few moments, a familiar face sat down across from you.

“Have you just gotten in back from Hogsmeade?” Neville asked, his expression tentative.

You felt Ginny’s foot collide with yours and you jumped.

“Yes,” Ginny said when you didn’t respond. Neville face fell slightly but he nodded. “I was helping her pick out a dress.”

Neville’s brows furrowed. “Y-yeah, you’re going with Seamus, right?” He asked, his eyes darting to the bags on the floor.

“Yes, she is!” Ginny answered for you. “He’s really excited about it.”

Neville’s ears turned red and you busied yourself by filling your plate. A few minutes went by and you sighed. This was stupid, really – you needed to get ahold of yourself. Slipping into your bag of sweets you slid a small packet towards Neville.

“What’s this?” He asked, touching it gingerly.

“I got you a chocolate cauldron,” you said, motioning to your peace offering, “I know they’re your favorite.”

Neville picked it up and immediately bit into it. He beamed at you and you felt yourself warm. “Thanks,” he said around a mouthful. “You didn’t have to.”

Tucking your hair behind your ear, you smiled. “S’nothing, I owed you one.”

Neville’s cheeks were pink as he chewed, his eyes bright.

“ _Blimey,_ I don’t know how I didn’t see it before,” you heard Ginny mumble under her breath.

You pinched her side and she yelped. Glaring at you, she straightened and placed her chin on hand. “So, Neville, I can’t seem to notice where you’re sitting…” Neville tilted his head, confused, and you resisted the urge to kick her under the table.

Closing your eyes, you took a deep breath. A Weasley was going to be the death of you one of these days.

/////

When you walked into Professor Moody’s classroom, you froze at the sight of the board.

_Unforgivable curses_

You took your normal seat next to Hermione. She walked in, the same wary look on her face.

“Surely he wouldn’t…” Hermione said.

“Wouldn’t he though?” You whispered back.

“Which one of you can tell me how many unforgivable curses there are?” Moody asked, stomping into the classroom.

“Three sir,” Hermione said.

“And they are so named?”

She gulped. “Because they’re unforgivable. Use anyone of them and-”

“-you’ll earn yourself a one-way ticket to Azkaban!” Moody said, delighted. “Weasley!”

You watched Ron blubber and reached out to grab Hermione’s hand tightly when Moody grabbed a spider out of a jar. “Hermione…”

She squeezed back as the poor thing flung through the air at his mercy.

“Longbottom is it?” Moody said, his eyes focusing on him.

“Oh no,” Hermione whispered.

Your heart felt it was trying to beat out your chest.

“There’s the cruciatus…curse,” Neville said quietly.

“ _Crucio_.”

You flinched; the sound of its screams grated against your ears. The spider was withering, screaming, all his legs moving in different directions. You glanced up at Neville and felt your heart stop. His expression was painful, broken, and you suddenly wanted to slap Moody.

“Stop it!” You screamed, standing up. “You’re upsetting him! Stop it!”

Without waiting for an answer, you rounded your desk and slipped your hand into Neville’s. His grip on you was painful, his eyes glassy and focused on the floor.

Moody grumbled and moved towards Hermione.

“Ms. Granger?” He asked.

You froze. He couldn’t – not in front of Harry and Neville.

“ _Avada Kedavra!_ ”

Without waiting for permission, you pulled Neville towards the doors. “Come on Neville,” you said softly. You ran up the stairs until you reached the Astronomy Tower. The cool wind brushed your hair back and you sat onto the nearby step. He dropped next to you, his knees close to him and head hanging between them.

“It’s so stupid,” he said, “but I can’t handle thinking that they…that that’s what they’ve gone through.”

“He shouldn’t have done that. Moody shouldn’t have shown us. It’s just irresponsible!” You ranted, feeling worked up.

Neville’s breath came out in sharp, quick pants and you rushed forward. “Hey, you’re safe,” you said, intertwining your fingers with his. “Pick out something in the tower and describe it to me.”

“Your jumper,” he said through clenched teeth, his eyes panicked. “It’s wool and looks warm.”

“Good, Neville, what else?” You said, trying to get him to mimic your breathing.

“It’s grey, it has the Gryffindor crest on it, I’ve got one similar in black,” he said, his panic receding. He took a few deep breaths for a few minutes and you smiled when he met your eyes.

“Alright?”

He nodded, skin patchy and red. “I’m sorry, that happens to me sometimes,” he said, rubbing the back of his neck.

“It’s normal,” you said, “I used to get them too.”

“Really?” He asked.

“Yeah,” you smiled warmly. “Hermione does too, she got really overwhelmed with her course work last year.”

Neville shot you a grateful look. “Thank you for standing up for me,” he said, his eyes on your entangled hands.

“Of course,” you said, biting your cheek. “I’m always here if you need me.”

* * *

“ _Bombarda_!” You said, waving your wand to the left.

A large chunk of the structure crumbled and you grinned triumphantly. “Good job!” Harry said, coming over to clap your shoulder. “I knew you would get it!”

“Cheers,” you said, feeling relieved you’d finally managed the spell.

“Alright, let’s try to go a few more rounds with offensive spells before leaving,” Harry announced, “next week we’ll be practicing patronus spells.”

“I imagine I’ll be horrible at that too,” Neville said quietly. You whipped your head around to him and he winced. “Don’t-”

“You just need more practice Neville,” you said hotly, “you’re not horrible. You’re already putting yourself down before you’ve even tried!”

“I haven’t managed more than two or three spells,” he mumbled.

You put your hands on your hips and glared.

“I’ll keep trying,” he sighed, shooting you a small smile.

“Good,” you told him, “now why don’t you try expelliarmus again?”

He inhaled deeply and nodded, pointing his wand towards you.

“Remember, focus on the spell – the wrist movement is sharp,” you mimicked it as you stepped back and he nodded.

“ _Expelliarmus_!”

Your wand flew out of your hand and into his. The chatter around you died and you watched as Neville blinked, his expression surprised.

“I-I did it,” he said, in disbelief.

“Yes, Neville!” Seamus congratulated, slapping him on the back. You clapped, excited that he’d managed another one.

“I told you that you could do it!” You said, beaming at him. Walking towards his frozen figure, you stopped. Your smile slipped as Padma, Parvati, and Lavender surrounded him.

Padma put a hand on his shoulder, Neville looked down at her and his cheeks flushed red. She said something that made him smile. Your eye twitched a little.

“Neville blushes at everything,” Hermione said, coming up behind you. “I complimented his essay last week and he turned painfully red.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” you said, annoyed that everyone seemed to be stuck on pushing you two together. “Neville can flirt with whoever he wants.”

Ginny came up to your side and rolled her eyes. “Neville can’t even flirt with the one girl he _wants_ to, much less those three.”

Hermione let out a snort and you huffed.

“Seriously,” Ginny said, “remember when he tried to pluck up the courage to ask her to the Yule ball?”

“I-I didn’t know he wanted to ask me,” you said, stumbling over your words.

Ginny rolled her eyes. “You didn’t talk to me for a _week_ ,” she said pointedly.

“It’s true,” Harry said, joining in on the teasing. “I think just about everyone knows. Neville ignored Seamus for a month until they were partnered in Potions. He made Seamus _swear_ you were just friends.”

_What_? You blinked, surprised. You didn’t think Neville had cared.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” you said stubbornly and began to pack your bag. “Clearly, we’re done for the day, right Harry?”

The three of them exchanged a look you ignored. “Well-”

“Cheers then,” you said, shuffling out towards the doors. You’d managed to make it down the hall and towards the stairs when you heard quick footsteps.

“Why’d you leave so quickly?” Neville asked, his arms filled with his things as he tried to pack them into his bag. “We always walk to dinner together.”

“Oh, you just seemed – a bit busy,” you said, unable to keep the bitterness out of your tone. “Besides, I’m quite hungry so I just thought…I’d get down quickly.”

“Busy? I’m never busy for you. You just helped me cast another spell,” Neville said, wide smile returning, “you’re _brilliant_ you know.”

You shuffled your feet, eyes on the ground. It was ridiculous really, how easily Neville could fluster you. “I didn’t do anything; it was all you. You’re too hard on yourself.”

The quiet you both sunk into was comfortable, like it always was between you two.

“I have your wand,” he said, holding it out to you.

“Oh, right.” Your hands brushed as you reached for it. “Thank you.”

You looked up at him and realized you’d both somehow gotten closer. You could see a bit of dirt smudged on his chin, no doubt from being in the greenhouse earlier.

“You’ve got some – do you mind if I-” you reached up and lightly brushed the dirt off his jaw.

“T-thanks,” he said, eyes not straying from yours – despite the blush growing on his face.

“Oi, you two moving sometime soon?” George called out, his eyebrows waggling. “Some of us are hungry.”

You sprung apart and tucked your hair behind your ears. “I – was just thanking Neville. I’d forgotten my wand.”

“That’s a weird way to say we were about to start snogging,” Fred said, coming up next to you. Without thinking twice, you wacked him with your wand.

“Blimey woman! I was only joking!”

“Come on then,” George said, descending the stairs. “If we don’t get there before Ron, he’ll eat everything.”

“Coming?” You caught Neville’s eye and smiled.

Face pink and eyes wide, he nodded. “Yeah.”

/////

Your hands were shaking. The elevator kept descending, your ears popped twice, and you couldn’t get your hands to stop trembling. Your knuckles whitened as you clutched your wand.

A warm hand came down to yours. You glanced down at your intertwined fingers and felt yourself steady with Neville’s support.

“Thanks,” you said quietly.

He smiled, eyes worried, but nodded at you.

The elevator came to a sudden halt and your breath got stuck in your chest.

_“Department of Mysteries,”_ the elevator voice announced.

“This is it,” Harry said, walking down the hall, his expression grim. You looked at Ginny, who smiled at you and you nodded.

“Let’s go then,” you said.

_Who’d decided on the black brick as a design choice?_ You thought to yourself, trying to distract your mind from the fear you felt as you walked towards the furthest door. _It’s like they were trying to make it creepier._

As Harry pushed opened the door, your jaw dropped at the sheer number of crystal balls on each shelf. Rows and rows of them.

“Keep close,” Harry commanded.

You all walked together, following him as he turned throughout the aisles. After a few turns, you’d already gotten lost.

“Alright?” Neville whispered to you.

You nodded, squeezing his hand in gratitude before stopping as Harry stilled.

A soft sound to your left caught your attention. Luna turned her head and you squinted your eyes. “Did anyone hear that?”

Hermione glanced back at you and before you knew it, you weren’t alone. Harry hissed at Lucius Malfoy, clutching the crystal to his side, when another voice came up from behind him.

“Bellatrix Lestrange?” Neville said, stepping forward and pulling you along with him. You made no move to let go of his hand, if he wanted you by his side – you’d be there.

“Neville Longbottom is it?” She ran her tongue across her teeth. “How’s mum and dad?”

Indignation roared inside you. How dare she? “Better, now that they’re going to be avenged,” he hissed, stepping forward.

You all raised your wands, pointing them towards each other. You watched the sphere in Harry’s hand and the hair on the back of your neck stood on end. Glancing behind you, you whipped around, taking your hand out of Neville’s as more masked death eaters approached you.

“Now!” Harry shouted.

“ _Stupefy!_ ”

Your spell hit one of them directly in the chest, throwing them back several feet. You all ran together, around a corner.

A dark swirl of smoke landed before you. “Split up!” Ron shouted and you all took off in different directions. You heard a familiar voice grunt in pain and you ran quickly in that direction. You found Luna flat on the floor, blood trailing down her nose.

“ _Levicorpus_ ,” she said, almost gently. You watched as the man flew into the air, disappearing in between the rows.

“You alright Luna?” You asked, helping her up.

“Yes, just fine,” she said, pulling you to the left.

“ _Petrificus totalus!”_ Neville shouted, as you ran towards him.

“Good job Neville,” Luna said, smiling. Neville glanced down at you both, brows furrowed.

“Luna! Are you alright?” He asked, running towards you both.

Luna smiled; her teeth coated in blood. “Quite.”

Neville ran a hand down your arm. “Are you alright?”

You nodded. “Come on,” you said taking his hand again and pulling them both forward.

“ _Expulso_!” You shouted; blue light aimed at the two following you. They were flung into the air and you kept running.

“That was bloody brilliant!” Neville said, awed.

A body slammed into yours and you screamed, wand up, only to see Hermione. “You’re okay?”

She nodded, pressing her back to yours. You all eyed the aisles around you warily.

“ _Reducto_!” Ginny shouted, hitting the last man aiming for you all.

“Brilliant,” Ron said. You, however, eyed the crystal balls now falling from their precariously tall places.

“Run!” You screamed, grabbing Luna’s hand and pulling her towards the door.

You were free falling, bracing for your landing when you suddenly stopped, landing softer than expected. Catching your breath, you quickly scrambled towards Neville. His hand found yours once more and you glanced around the dark room.

“Get behind me,” Harry ordered.

Neville pulled you onto the center and pushed you behind him. Black smoke descended upon you all, blinding you, and you felt yourself being pulled from Neville.

“Neville!” You screamed, tightening your hold.

“ _No_ , hold on!” His fingers squeezed yours.

“Ah,” you heard a high-pitched voice say, “look at that, young love. How _sweet_.”

With a final tug, you felt him being ripped from your hold. A wand was shoved under your chin and a tight hand held you to someone’s chest.

_No, Harry!_

You glanced around, catching Neville’s scared eyes as Bellatrix yanked his head back by his hair.

“Don’t touch him!” You screamed, furious. You knew how scared and angry he was at her – you couldn’t stand it.

Bellatrix laughed, her eyes sparkling as she dug her wand deeper into Neville’s skin. She whispered something into his ear and his eyes darted towards you. “Don’t touch her,” he snapped back at her, his expression angry. “Don’t touch her!” He snapped, struggling against her grip.

A blinding white light rushed past you. Fumbling, you slipped as you tried to find your footing. You caught sight of Tonks, grinning, as she ran for Luna.

Another quick blur caught your eye. You watched Dolohov raise his wand and pointed towards Neville. Without thinking twice, you dove towards his back, knocking you both down.

“You rotten half-breed!” He screeched, hands reaching for his fallen wand. You scrambled to stand, but caught yourself on a crack. Tumbling down, you grimaced at the shooting pain at your temple. Something warm trailed down your cheek.

“Oh, shove it,” Tonks said, sending him flying. His head knocked audibly against the wall. Wasting no time, she grabbed your wrist and pulled you forward.

“Stay here,” she commanded you all. You fell into Luna’s arms, who frowned at the sight of your cut.

“What happened?” She asked carefully helping you.

“Bellatrix was mad and Dolohov had me cornered,” Neville said, wide eyes on you. “She got him, she saved me.”

“You okay?” Ginny asked.

You nodded, swallowing down the pain in your head and sat up. “Everyone alright?”

Ron had a deep cut on one cheek but nodded. You peeked over the stone, to see if you could find an exit, and gasped when you saw Harry fighting off Lucius.

“We should be helping Harry,” you said, grunting against Ron and Ginny’s hold on your arms. “We need to help him!”

“You’re bleeding, nutter,” Ron hissed. “Tonks told us to wait here, we could distract him!”

You kept trying to pull your arms away when a set of warm hands encompassed your face. Neville’s face came up to yours, his eyes wide with fear. “ _Please_ , don’t leave.”

“Okay,” you said quietly, “ _okay_.”

“Look out!” Hermione screamed.

A shadow behind you made you scramble up, the rocks catching your elbows and tearing your skin. Without thinking twice, you raised your wand and shouted the first thing that came to mind.

“ _Wingardum leviosa!_ ” You flicked your wand and watched him spin in the air, yelling.

“Bloody hell,” Ron breathed, watching the death eater knock into a wall. Suddenly, a bright blue light hit his chest and he slumped over onto the floor.

You all turned back to see Professor Lupin. He grinned at you. “Nice wand work,” he said.

“ _Avada Kadavra!”_

The green light shone off the surface of the stones and made your stomach twist. You whipped your head towards the archway and saw that everyone was frozen. Slowly, Sirius disappeared through the smoke.

Remus sprung forward, grabbing onto Harry’s shaking shoulders.

“ _I killed Sirius Black, I killed Sirius Black_ ,” Bellatrix sang. Tears sprung into your eyes and you watched Moody’s face tighten.

“Protect the kids!” Kingsley shouted, running through the door after Harry.

Lupin and Tonks shot to your sides. “Harry,” you said quietly, eyes coming back to the archway.

Bellatrix’s voice echoed in the room. “Neville…” Hermione whispered.

You looked down at Neville, who was hunched over, hands covering his ears. You dropped to your knees and wrapped your hands around his face, like he’d done to you. “I hate her,” he said through his teeth, his eyes filling with tears.

“I know,” you said, “but she’s not going to win, I promise Neville.” You wrapped your arms around him and he buried his face into your shoulder.

“It’ll be alright,” you said softly, looking back to where Sirius once stood. “We’ll be alright.”

* * *

You glanced at the man at the table once more, your hands wringing together.

“The resemblance is uncanny,” you whispered to Remus, who was standing next to you. He smiled, biting back a laugh and nodded.

“They never got along after Ariana’s death,” he whispered back.

“Someone will be along any moment,” Abeforth said gruffly.

“Thank you,” Arthur Weasley said, nodding towards the door. “We should have a few more joining us as well.”

“The Order I presume?” Abeforth said, his tone bemused and patronizing.

You frowned, his remark rubbing you the wrong way. Remus squeezed your shoulder as the portrait opened. “Seamus,” you said, frowning, “you look horrible!”

“I reckon so,” he said with a smile, “the Carrows like to play when we don’t torture the first years.”

Paling, you reached out to trace a healing bruise on his jaw. “Is-”

“Yeah, he’s fine,” Seamus grinned, “he’ll be over the moon to see ya. Been worried for months since you stopped writing. I’m sorry about your house.”

“It was just a house,” you said, thinking back on your childhood home sadly. After Dumbledore’s death, your parents had refused to let you go back to Hogwarts. You all knew they were aware of your loyalty to Harry.

With the help of Remus, you were able to flee to Scotland with a family of muggleborns. You’d received news a few months ago that death eaters had gone looking for you due to your absence.

You climbed into the tunnel and following Seamus forward. “I was worried my letters were getting intercepted.” 

“They were,” he said, “don’t get too fussed when you see him. Him and Ginny are the Carrow’s favorite to mess with. They’re always mouthing off.”

You frowned. Seamus pushed open another portrait and squatted. You caught a glimpse of the room of requirement over his shoulder, a few students running around quickly.

“Oi, Chang, where’s Neville?” Seamus asked.

“I saw him by the hammocks last,” she said softly, “they’re calling us down.”

“We better get this going then,” Seamus said, “I’ve got the rest of the Order coming through. Longbottom! Come over here, I’ve got a gift for you.”

Your face warmed as Seamus helped you hop down. You moved aside so Remus could jump down when you heard a strangled voice say your name.

“Aw, this ought to be good,” Seamus snickered.

“Neville?” You called out.

He ran forward, his arms crushing you to his chest. “Godric’s sake, I didn’t know – your house – I was worried you were-”

“Me too,” you said, breathing him in. You tightened your arms around his neck and squeaked when he winced. “Oh, I’m sorry – oh, _Neville_.” Your eyes teared as you saw the cuts and bruises that decorated his face.

“Ah, they’re worse than they look,” he assured you. “I’m used to it.”

Your hand reached up to the cut on his eyebrow and you tried to keep yourself from crying. “I wasn’t here to help,” you said quietly.

“I’m glad,” he said, just as softly. He tucked a strand of hair behind your ear and smiled. “I wouldn’t have been able to stand it if the Carrows got their hands on you.”

Leaning his forehead against yours, you closed your eyes and sighed.

“Are you bloody serious?” A voice cried out.

You looked up, leaning away from Neville’s arms and found a frowning Ginny. Seamus snorted and waved his hand towards her. “I told you they’re stubborn. I knew it wasn’t going to happen. You owe me a butterbeer Weasley.”

Neville sputtered and you couldn’t help but laugh. “Haven’t you two got better things to worry about?”

“Yeah, like meeting up with the Order so we can finally take back our home,” Seamus said, expression turning solemn. “I’m glad you’re back mate.”

You smiled tightly and nodded. “Let’s get going then.”

/////

You’ve been so stupid _,_ you scolded yourself as you fought off another death eater. Your arm ached fiercely after having only just missed a cruciatus curse fired off at you earlier.

You had joined the others in the tower agreeing to attack from above for as long as possible. Unfortunately, everything seemed to get out of hand quickly. You didn’t know why you had assumed you’d make it out alive – you hadn’t even said goodbye to any of your friends…to Neville…

“Get away from her!” You screamed, furious. With a flourish, you shouted your best-known hex. “ _Bombarda!_ ”

A frightened second year shook as you pulled her down the corridor. “Thank you,” she said, her voice weak. “I-I was trying to get to the tunnel to Hogsmeade.”

“Don’t worry,” you said, casting a shield with your wand. “I’ll get you there.”

You passed the twins, who immediately ushered another younger year they were walking with towards you. “Tunnel next to the kitchens, behind the tapestry,” Fred said, gulping down air. “We’ll cover you.”

Nodding, you squeezed their hands quickly before taking off with the other two following close behind. You quickly found the tunnel with a few students guarding its entrance. They smiled grimly at you.

“In you go,” you said moving the yellow tapestry. “Abeforth will be at the other end – do you know the lighting charm?”

“L-lumos,” the girl stumbled. Her wand lit up and you grinned. “Good job, don’t look back and _run._ ”

You whipped around and saw that a few death eaters had followed you. George was fighting one off.

The girls around you raised their wands and nodded at each other. Together, in unison, they shouted: “ _Reducto!_ ”

The three men flew into the air, slamming hard against the barrels on the left. One of them groaned in pain and another quick flash of blue silenced him.

“Bloody hell,” you said under your breath. “You three are brilliant.”

A familiar Hufflepuff next to you grinned, her face was smudged but she held her head up. “We won’t let anyone get through.”

Suddenly, Ernie popped out from behind George, making you all jump.

“Emilia?” He called out.

A blonde girl waved; her expression relieved to see he was unharmed. He ran up to her, without a care of the eyes on them, and slammed his lips into hers.

The other two girls cheered, and you couldn’t help but smile. “Um?”

“I love you!” He said, taking off in the other direction, wand up and ready.

“I love you too!” She shouted back, once she’d reanimated. She glanced at us all and flushed. “Shut up.”

You grinned and flashed to Neville. It’d been seven years since you first met him – at least five since you’d both danced around this…thing you shared. The earlier sentiment bled back into your consciousness. _You could die_ , your mind whispered, _without knowing…_

“Oh, sod it,” you said, running up the steps and passed a grinning Fred and George.

“He’s by the common room,” Fred shouted.

“Come on,” George groaned, “I’m not paying up until it’s happened!”

You fought the urge to roll your eyes and took the stairs two at a time, careful not to trip. You skidded around a corner and saw him with Seamus. They were carrying a handful of explosives and you laughed at the sight.

“Seamus,” you called out, “I need to borrow Neville!”

Without waiting for an answer, you grabbed his hand and started pulling him to the closest room.

“Aw, couldn’t you have waited until after? I’ve got five galleons on after the battle!” Seamus’ voice cut off as you shoved Neville into the supply closet.

Neville frowned and his brows furrowed. “Are you okay? You’re bleeding! What-”

“I’ve been so stupid,” you said quickly, locking the door. Seamus wasn’t above breaking in. “I thought we had time and I don’t know if we’ll live through this battle.”

“You’re going to be fine,” Neville said, eyes hardening.

“You don’t know that,” you said, “Fred almost just got killed earlier – I’ve helped shield Lavender’s body. We’re still smuggling students into Hogsmeade.”

“No-”

“Please, let me get this out,” you said, inhaling deeply. “I-I’ve been in love with you since I was a third year. I think I’ve liked you since before that.”

Neville’s face softened but you rushed on.

“That’s before – before everything. I’m not going to die wishing I’d told you, I don’t want any regrets,” you said quicky. “Neville Longbottom, I love you. I think I always have.”

With that, you surged upwards and pressed your lips to his. You’d meant for it to be quick, so you could get back – but Neville seemed to have other plans. One of his hands came up to your face and the other pushed you backwards until you hit the wall. His arm went around your waist and pulled you tightly together. You bit down onto his bottom lip and drank in the surprised sound he made.

You pulled apart a few moments later, out of breath, and dropped your forehead to his shoulder. “That was nice,” you said, trying to put yourself together. Your legs felt like jelly. “We should do it again if we’re alive tomorrow.”

Neville laughed, the sound giving you courage.

“I love you too,” he said into the precarious silence. “Obviously.”

Not able to help yourself, you reached up and kissed him again.

“If we never get to go on a first date, I’m going to be so mad,” you joked, kissing him a third and last time. “Come on.”

You ran out the door and immediately fired off a blasting curse towards a spider making its way down the hallway.

Seamus snorted. “Took you two long enough, come on!”

Turning back to Neville, he smiled at you. “It’ll be okay, it has to be. We’re going to be fine,” he said fiercely, before turning and running after Seamus.

/////

Maybe you shouldn’t have said it, because the moment Voldemort announced that Harry was dead – your heart broke.

You hadn’t even had a moment to recover from his reanimation, or Neville’s speech, because death eaters surged forward in attack once again.

With a new air of desperation, thinking of Remus and Tonks, you fiercely blocked every curse shot your way. Where had Neville flown off too? You tried to look around. He had to be okay, he _had_ to be.

“Ginny!” You shouted, when you saw her battling Bellatrix. You tried to make your way across the room but a joyful cry made you stop. A triumphant looking Molly pulled Ginny into a tight hug before turning and joining the fight.

_Bellatrix Lestrange was dead._ A wide smile made its way to your face and your eyes automatically looked for Neville again. You ran towards the hallway and saw a foot beneath the medical beds Pomfrey had set up.

“There’s someone there,” someone shouted, pointing towards Neville’s unmoving body.

_Fenrir_ , your mind supplied. He crouched and your feet awakened before your mind did. Within seconds, you were running towards him.

“Get away from him!” You screeched, sending him a stinging hex. The second death eater crumpled, his eyes rolling as he fell unconscious. Fenrir turned to you, his eyes narrowing.

“You’re in over your head little girl,” he hissed, his teeth gleaming.

You steadied your wand and watched him lift his. “So are you,” you snapped, blocking a curse.

Circling each other, you continued to cast everything you could remember. You were losing momentum – you’d been fighting for too long and everything _hurt_. Fenrir’s last hex had managed to just catch you and your cheek stung.

“I’ll get you and your little boyfriend,” Fenrir roared, furious.

A little spark inside you ignited as you saw Neville knocked over. He’d been right – this wasn’t just Harry’s battle. It was all of yours.

With one last guttural scream, you whipped your wand forward. “ _Confringo!_ ” The blue light hit him square in the chest and he slammed into the crumbling wall behind him.

Feeling vengeful, you hit him with one last curse before turning towards Neville.

“Neville,” you said, pulling him towards you. “Please be alive, _please_.” Your fingers fluttered over his pulse.

“Thank Merlin,” you said, dropping your head to his chest. You grimaced when the ground rumbled underneath you. “Okay, okay, middle of a battle here,” you said to yourself.

“ _Rennervate!”_

Neville’s eyes squinted as he slowly sat up. “Ouch,” he muttered, the cut at his temple bled sluggishly.

“Oh, Neville!” You wrapped your arms around him and he groaned. Quickly you let go and smiled sheepishly.

“You’re bleeding,” he said, tone confused. His fingers came up to your cheek and you leaned into his warmth.

“Fenrir,” you said, “maybe I’ll have a scar. I’ll look dangerous and mysterious.”

Neville smiled - his eyes still squinted. “You’ve always been beautiful.”

“Always a charmer,” you laughed and shook your head. “Does anything else hurt?”

George suddenly skidded around the corner. “Some help would be nice!” He said, Fred close behind him.

You were already standing when you looked down at Neville. “Are you alright on your own? Where’s your wand?”

“Here,” he said, awakening from his daze. “I’m okay – I’m good.”

Unsure, you shot him a look and he used your arm to stand up. “I promise, love,” he said, surprising you with a quick kiss. “I’ve always got you around to come to my rescue.”

You grinned and kissed his uninjured cheek. “You owe me a date Neville!” You shouted, running after the twins.

* * *

“Don’t look at me like that Longbottom,” you said, eyes not moving from the newspaper in front of you.

“I didn’t say anything!” He said defensively. “You’re not even looking at me.”

You took a sip of your tea. “I can hear your thoughts from here and can _feel_ that kicked puppy look.”

“I just don’t understand. I thought you were done with missions outside of England,” he said, groaning.

Smiling into your mug, you peered at your husband over the top of the paper. “I’ll be gone for a few days. You won’t even be here,” you said, “need I remind you that you abandon me here for most of the year?”

Neville turned his big sad eyes in your direction. “You said you were okay with me teaching at Hogwarts!”

“I _am_ ,” you assured him. “I’m just saying, if I can survive from start of term to Christmas – you can survive my trip.”

“I don’t like it when you go on missions,” he sighed, “I worry.”

“I’m a pretty good auror you know,” you said, finally putting down your paper and standing to placed your mug in the sink. “I did survive the legendary Hogwarts Battle. I seem to remember saving your life.”

Neville crowded against you and buried his nose into your neck. You rubbed a hand down his back and ran your fingers through his hair. “I know,” he said, voice muffled by your skin, “I don’t like seeing you hurt.”

“I promise that I try my best _not_ to get hurt,” you whispered, kissing his temple. “I don’t like it when you worry over me. Besides, I’ve only got the rest of the year and then I’m switching to Hermione’s department.”

Neville grunted and you sighed. “The Charms position at Hogwarts is coming up,” he said quietly.

“Love, we’ve talked about this,” you replied, “I’d smother them.”

“They’re really not that bad,” Neville said, looking at you, “I promise!”

“Because you’ve got the patience of a saint. Do you remember the shit I pulled with the twins? I think we’ve given Filch post-traumatic stress at this point,” you frowned. “Either way, I’d be a horrible teacher. Merlin, I pity that entire institution the moment a new Weasley attends.”

“You don’t like being an auror much either,” he pointed out.

“Which is why I’m moving over to help Hermione,” you said, “I’ve already given Kingsley my word. They’re expecting me. Besides, who knows? Maybe I’ll like this better. Although, Ginny says I can always try out for the Harpies.”

Neville’s eyes narrowed. “Could you pick something that doesn’t make me worry?”

“Quidditch is fun!” You exclaimed.

He huffed a laugh and gave you a quick kiss. “I’m only teasing, you know I’d support whatever you wanted to do. I’m just…”

“A worrywart? A nervous wreck? Anxiety prone? A mother hen?” You answered for him.

His fingers dug into your sides and you let out a loud laugh.

“I’m just protective of you, I guess,” he sighed, “after everything we’ve been through.”

“I know,” you assured him. Which – you did. Ron almost had a coronary when you mentioned you’d be transferring. He was sure Neville had somehow talked you out of it but, in all honesty – being an auror didn’t feel right.

You and Neville had trained together until you’d helped him realize that he really did hate being around dark wizards. You loved the thrill of it initially, it felt like you were contributing back somehow. 

A few years later, the novelty had worn off. You’d dodged and avoided just about every curse in existence. The nurses at St. Mungo’s practically knew you by name at this point. You didn’t want to give back that way anymore.

“I promise I’ll write you the moment I’m back. I could probably swing a visit to the school. You know McGonagall lets me stay whenever I’m able,” you reminded him.

Neville flushed. “She always gives me these knowing looks after,” he mumbled. “Professor Sprout’s been asking when we’ll be having kids.”

At that, you rolled your eyes. “You’ve only been at Hogwarts for two years _and_ we’ve only been married for three.” You shot him a look.

“What? It’s not my fault you kept saying no,” he grumbled.

“Oh, stop moping,” you said, kissing his nose. “You promised me we’d go into Diagon Alley today.”

“I did,” he said, lips coming to your neck. “ _Or_ , we could stay here?”

“No chance,” you replied breathlessly. “I need tonic for Persephone, some more pain-relieving potion, and you said you’d like a new quill. Besides, I already told the twins we’d be visiting.”

Neville groaned and his forehead dropped to your shoulder.

“Right,” he sighed, “I’ll go get dressed.”

You gave him a quick kiss and grabbed his collar. “Later?”

His eyes brightened and you laughed at how quickly he walked up the stairs.

/////

“I always forget how good these are,” you told Neville around a mouthful. You’d managed to get all your errands done and, you’d been on your way to the joke shop when Neville had practically pulled you into his favorite bakery.

“We should get some for home,” he said, groaning, “I ate too many.”

“Nonsense,” you teased, “there’s no such thing.”

He smiled at you, reaching out and brushing his thumb against the corner of your mouth. His eyes mischievous as he sucked off what looked like some powdered sugar. “You had some on your face,” he said, tone innocent.

You shook your head, running your tongue along your bottom lip, and leaned over to kiss him. “You’re impossible.”

“Only sometimes,” he replied, chasing your lips. “I remember briefly you saying something about later?”

Rolling your eyes, you nudged his leg with yours. “Is your mind always in the gutter Longbottom? When we were in school, I could barely brush your hand without you blushing.”

He shrugged. “You bring it out in me, _Mrs. Longbottom_ ,” he smirked at your flustered expression. “Besides, I’ll be leaving soon.”

You frowned and your teasing mood vanished. “Don’t remind me,” you sighed, “you’d think it would’ve gotten easier by the third time.”

Neville’s eyes softened and his smiled faltered.

“You’re a brilliant professor, so don’t even look at me like that. You’ve got a natural talent for Herbology,” you said, forcing a haughty look on your face, “if you quit, I’ll divorce you.”

He laughed, surprised. “Of course, dear.”

“I just – I’ll miss this, that’s all,” you admitted, smiling sheepishly. “Maybe I _should_ take a look at that Charms position.”

Neville’s eyes lit up and you shook your head.

“Don’t get your hopes up,” you pointed a fork at him.

He raised his hands up. “I promise,” he said, grinning widely.

“Alright,” you said, rolling your eyes, “let’s pop into the joke shop and we can go home.”

Neville reached for your bags and raised a brow. “Now who seems eager?”

You huffed. “ _Neville_!”

He threw his head back and laughed. You watched him and couldn’t help the silly butterflies that he still gave you. You really hoped those never went away.

“Come on, let’s go,” he said, pulling you up the street.

You were about to turn the corner when you caught sight of Quality Quidditch Supplies. “Oh, love – do you mind going into that store quickly? Ginny asked if I could buy her some new gloves. She’s been knackered with practice and I wanted to owl her some for her birthday.”

“Yeah,” Neville said, turning towards the store. “I’ve actually wanted to get her a broom compass. I’ve seen her eyeing Ron’s.”

“Oh, I think she’d love that,” you said, pensive. “What if-”

A loud, shattering explosion interrupted you. Everyone walking ahead of you ran back, screaming as smoke filled the street.

“Neville,” you said, reflexively going for your wand. You held it up and looked around you. “Where did that come from?”

He glanced around you, his wand up, and pointed forward. “It came from there.”

You nodded, scowling. “Would you listen to me if I said stay here?” You asked. 

Neville shot you an incredulous look. “Of course not!”

“This is my _job_ ,” you reminded him, rushing ahead.

“I am your husband,” he said pointedly. “One that’s also gone through auror training.”

“Half-way,” you protested and rolled your eyes. “Just, stay behind me!”

Stepping around the shattered glass, you looked towards the dark store.

“ _Expecto patronum_ ,” you waved your wand and whispered to it, “I need back up, immediately. Suspected attack in Diagon Alley.”

It bounced away quickly, on its way to Harry and Ron’s office. You took a deep breath and centered yourself, like Kingsley always reminded you.

You looked back to Neville who nodded, his eyes tight and expression serious. You took quiet steps, casting a silencing charm, and ducked into the abandoned store. There was debris everywhere, books lying down in puddles of water, and what looked like to be blankets.

Pointing to the back rooms, Neville shook his head. “I have to check,” you whispered.

“We should wait for back up,” he said.

He was right but the idea of anyone hiding back there and managing to get away made your blood boil. “Neville-”

“Duck!” He screamed.

Without hesitating, you dropped to the floor and a flash of blue light burned the wall behind you. Whirling around, you fired curse after curse until you realized whoever it was – was _good._

Neville had managed to drag you behind a broken desk and you both took turns casting any spells you could think of.

“ _Confringo!_ ” The attacker screamed, the spell hitting your side.

“Shit,” you cursed, pressing your hand to your hip. “Shit, shit, shit.”

“Hold on,” Neville said, pressing his jacket against your wound. It wasn’t fatal, but you doubted you’d be able to walk out now, much less run anywhere.

A flash of red in your peripheral had you instinctively jumping and groaning at the sharp tug of pain. Neville wrapped his hand around your back and pulled you into his arms.

“I’m going to run for the exit, he’s set the bloody store on fire. Hold onto me tightly,” he said.

You winced as he jostled you but you still lifted your wand, eyes darting around for any movement. All you could see were the flames catching – and quickly.

“Neville, wait!” You shouted, eyes catching on a crouching figure. “ _Petrificus totalus!_ ”

The spell missed and his eyes flashed. He raised his wand and you froze.

“ _Protego maxima!_ ” Neville shouted.

With one last grunt, he pushed you both through the front.

A flurry of people surrounded you both, speaking rapidly. Neville set you down on a nearby chair carefully.

“Neville!” A familiar voice shouted.

“Harry, in there – we couldn’t get a good look at him. He seemed to be alone,” he said quickly.

Ron ran in, not hesitating, and you took in a ragged breath. “Merlin’s beard,” you huffed.

“Get her to a healer,” Harry commanded, running in after Ron.

Neville crouched in front of you, his cheeks covered with soot. “We’ve got to get you to St. Mungo’s. I don’t want to risk you getting splinched.”

You heard someone call you and you glanced up at the crowd. Two worried looking redheads hovered around the barrier someone had set up.

“George,” you wheezed.

“Their floo,” Neville said, picking you gently up. He motioned to the twins and they nodded. “Come on love, you’ll be alright.”

/////

“We caught him,” Harry said, as you laid in bed at St. Mungo’s. You’d had a few burns and needed some stitches but you’d be good as new in a week. “You’d both managed to get him with a jinx.”

You grinned. “Who was he? What was he doing there?”

Ron shook his head. “He was delusional. He’d been living in the abandoned shop for a few months and been notified that he’d need to leave. The new renters had come in and he attacked them. They ran out after he’d shattered all the windows.”

“That’s a relief,” you said, “I mean, obviously not – I meant-”

“Not a death eater in hiding?” Harry said. He shot you a knowing look.

You nodded. “Thanks for coming so quickly.”

“We were already nearby,” Ron said, “if you can believe that. Your patronus didn’t have much to travel.”

“I do _not_ want to see you at work for two weeks,” Harry said. “Enjoy the last few weeks of summer together.”

At that, Neville beamed. “Cheers.”

Ron and Harry waved and disappeared through the doorway.

“Thanks for rescuing me,” you said once Neville had settled back into the chair by your bed. You shifted lightly and he quickly stood to help you.

“It’s what we do,” Neville said, kissing your forehead.

You smiled and sunk into the sheets, feeling sleepy. A soft chuckle came from Neville and you opened one of your eyes. He clapped a hand over his mouth and you shot him a look.

“What?” You asked him, waiting for his laughter to subside.

He shook his head. “If we’d stayed home today like I’d wanted to…”

“I will make you sleep on the couch,” you warned, “I’ll do Longbottom.”

Neville laughed quietly and leaned in for another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I know it’s a small detail but it’s going to bother me if I don’t point it out – I know in both the films and books (I think?) the unforgivable are the first thing taught by fake moody but just for the sake of including a pre-scene, I placed it later in the year. Also, the flowers in the titles have meaning!
> 
> There's also a line or two I take from the movies word for word - none of that is mine! 
> 
> **As always you can find me **[here](https://havecourage-darling.tumblr.com/)** , come say hi~** Or please drop in any requests that you'd like to see me write. Apparently I'll write for any character now!


End file.
